Vows Comes In Two's
by viridianaln9
Summary: Sequel to Trouble Comes In Twos. Randy and Iris are geting married. Selene has some news for John and trouble cant be far behind.


**Vows Comes In Two's **

_Summary:_ **This is a sequel to my other story Trouble Come's In Two's. Iris and Randy are getting married. Selene has some news for John and most importantly trouble never far behind. **

_Note:_ **Okay this is going to be a one-shot so I hope you guys like it. Review; Review because it makes me happy.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Selene and Iris and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Vows Comes In Two's **

It had been exactly one year after the whole Undertaker urn fiasco. Things had changed except for the branches. Both boys held important championships the girls held them for a while. Not only that, but Randy and Iris were preparing for their marriage in a few months.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Randy's and Iris's Home _

"Okay, so you, Natalya and Kelly are my maids of honor." Iris told the three girls sitting right there with her.

"Have you decided on the color or going to change your mind?" Natalya asked. Iris looked at her pleading.

"Please don't hate me, I can't decide." Iris said.

"As long as the colors of the dresses aren't horrible we will be fine." Kelly said. The one that hadn't said anything at all was Selene. It was not that she didn't care but there was something else.

"Selene?' Iris said, all three had noticed that something was wrong but they hadn't said anything yet. Selene looked at Iris.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Selene asked.

"The dresses." Natalya said.

"Have you thought about a soft yellow considering the flowers are going to be that?" Selene said.

"Oh my god, you're so right, why didn't I think about that." All three girls shook their heads at that. "Well it's decided the dresses will be a soft yellow, the dresses we already agreed to those." Kelly had left to bring more snacks and Selene saw the small sandwiches and felt her stomach turn. That had happened for the past three weeks. She was having suspicions onto, why she was feeling that way. That's the reason she hadn't wrestle for a while. She was terrified if she was correct about it.

"Are you going to eat?" Natalya asked her.

"I'm not really hungry." Selene told them.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked her.

"Selene if there is something wrong, you know you can tell us is it John are you to having problems?" Iris asked. Selene shook her head fast.

"No, John has been wonderful; it's just that I haven't felt too well for the past three weeks." Selene admitted. She had come far this past year in coming out with her emotions.

"What do you mean?" Iris said. Kelly looked at Selene.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant." Selene's jaw went slack as the other two's when Kelly burst that out.

"No I think I'm catching the flu." Selene said, but those words kind of hit home. Iris and Natalya looked at each other.

"No way, come on." Iris said.

"What?" Selene said as Kelly and Natalya pulled her up.

All four went up to Randy's and Iris's room. Iris began to pull something out of the bathroom. Iris came back with a box.

"Randy and I had thoughts I might have been a few while back, we weren't but I still keep buying some just in-case." Iris explained to them. "Now, go and check." Selene grabbed the box and went inside the bathroom.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Few Minutes Later _

Selene came out pale from the bathroom. Natalya grabbed her and pulled her to sit her down on the bed. The three women were waiting for some answer.

"I'm pregnant." Selene said. The three women screamed at their happiness and began to congratulate her. But Selene was still in shock, how was she supposed to tell John about this. The baby it wasn't planned, they hadn't even talked about children. Fear began to seep in, what if John didn't want the baby? She wasn't going to get rid of the baby, but she was scared.

Iris noticed that Selene was terrified. "Selene it's going to be alright." The other too began to pay attention. They began to notice that Selene was really freaking out.

"We haven't talked about this." She told them. "What if he doesn't want the baby?" she asked them. Kelly grabbed her arms.

"Selene I'm pretty sure, John would be incredibly happy with the baby." Kelly said.

"Yeah, and if he doesn't you can raised it." Natalya told her. Selene smiled.

"You know it also means your dress has to be a little bigger, OMG, Selene you're going to be a Momma." Iris said wrapping her arms around her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

John was getting ready for his match with Selene standing right there next to him. He had begun to get worried because she would look at him weird. It almost seemed to be with fear and she seemed to want to tell him something but she would back down. He had heard something though in the WWE Website.

"Selene, when were you going to tell me about your decision to stay away from the ring for a while?" he asked. Selene looked at him.

"I…I was thinking about telling you after the show." She told him. John looked at her.

"Selene is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm not going out with you tonight I don't feel well." She said.

"Okay." He kissed her and went out to his match. But he was still worried about her.

As he left Selene was really worrying she had to tell him tonight or she was going to explode. She had to tell Shane about the maternity leave and he had congratulated her but she told him not to tell John because she hadn't informed him yet. She felt worse because she had told Shane and the other girls knew before him. She could tell that John suspected something was wrong but he was going to wait a bit until she told him. She had already gone to the doctor and he had confirmed that she was pregnant. One month to be exact.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_After The Match_

John was walking back to his locker room where Selene would be waiting. He had won the match and he had to be incredibly happy. Todd came closer and got in to his face.

"Hey, John some words after this great match." He said.

"I have no words the match was great and Rey Mysterio is quite the competitor for the championship as well." John said.

"What do you say about Swagger and Kofi also coming for your championship?" Todd asked.

"That if they want some to come get some." John said. Todd than got this serious look on his face.

"Thanks Champ." Todd said as the camera went off he stopped John. "John, what do you think about the rumors of you and Selene circulating in the locker room?" Todd asked. John looked at him.

"What rumors people know we're a couple already?" he said.

"So the rumors are true all I can say is congratulations." Todd said.

"For being in a relationship?" John said. Todd looked at him.

"John I'm talking about the rumors that Selene and You are expecting." Todd said and looked at John's drop.

"Excuse me." John said and Todd noticed his mistake he had heard it from one of the Divas gossiping. He didn't know that John didn't know.

"Uh… I have to go." Todd said moving really fast. John was just looking at the empty spot. He did hear the words right. He ran to the locker room he shared with Selene. She was standing there looking afraid.

"Selene." He said and she smiled.

"Congrats on the win." She said running to hug him. John pushed her away gently holding her at arms-length so he could look at her.

"What's wrong John?" Selene asked.

"Todd told me something and I need you to tell me if it's true." John said. Selene looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked and Selene went pale. She backed away from him and John saw that she was scared.

"I…I…damn it I wanted to tell you later." She said. John looked at her; Selene was pregnant with his kid. He dint know how to react at the moment. But Selene took his shock face not too well.

"John, I don't know what to say but if you don't want the baby, I know we didn't plan on having one or at all." She began to ramble.

"You don't want to the baby?" he asked. Selene looked at him.

"How can you ask me that of course I want the baby." She said. "I'm freaking out because I don't know how to be a mom, my own mother was horrible." She said but John hadn't heard anything else past 'of course I want the baby.' He laughed and grabbed her spinning her around.

"We're having a baby." He said.

"You're not mad?" she asked. John looked at her.

"Of course not, how can I be mad at something that we made." He said. Selene couldn't help but smile.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Six Months Later _

Iris was nervous. Today was the day she was to become Mrs. Orton. The room was filled with her bridesmaids. Selene, Natalya and Kelly were there getting her ready.

"Oh my god, you look so beautiful." Iris told them.

"You're going to be more beautiful once were done." Selene told her. Iris looked at Selene; the pregnancy was doing her wonders. She was seven months pregnant and as far as they knew it was going to be a boy. So John was excited about it.

In a few hours Iris looked herself in the mirror. She wore a strapless number corset on top with a soft trail on the bottom. The small flower crown with the veil covering her face and hair she wore her mother's earing's for something old, the garter was blue and the diamond necklace with the dress were for something new.

"Ready?" Selene asked.

"Yeah."

_Outside_

Outside Randy was waiting for his future wife to come. John was standing next to him.

"Nervous?" John asked.

"Not at all." Randy said.

"You're about to be a married man." John told him.

"You're married." Randy reminded John and John looked down at his wedding band.

"And I'm going to be a Dad soon too." John said he talked Selene into a small wedding a few weeks after finding out they were going to be parents. He regretted nothing.

"Rubbing it in?" Randy asked.

"Maybe." John said and when they heard the wedding march they both be quiet and Randy couldn't help but feel nerves and happiness at the same time seeing Iris coming down the aisle in her Uncle's arm-who was the only invited- when they arrived to him her Uncle looked at him.

"Take care of her." he said.

"I will." Randy said.

It didn't take long for them to be married and once it was done and they kissed everyone clapped.

"I would like to introduce or the first time Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton." The priest said. Everyone clapped.

In the party everyone was having fun and danced. Randy and Iris left on a week honeymoon until they had to go back on Friday for the show.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Months Later _

John was holding his new baby by while Selene rested for a while. The birth was successful but that didn't mean she wasn't tired.

"How's Selene?" Randy asked as he came inside with Iris. They both had balloons in their hands and a huge teddy bear.

"A bit tired." He whispered. Iris came closer and went to see the baby boy.

"Did you guys already name him?" she asked.

"Richard Cena." John replied.

"Nice, how does it feel to be Daddy?" Iris asked.

"I'm still trying to get used to it." John told both of them. "When do you guys plan on having kids?" he asked Iris blushed and Randy smiled.

"Not, yet." Randy said. "We're going to try to be Uncle and Aunt first."

"Yeah." Iris said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Seven Years Later _

The family had been reunited for an important event. The family reunion they had every Two years. They were in John's and Selene's home. Their kids were running around. They had three kid's in general two boys and one girl. Randy and Iris had three girls and one boy.

"You know for being the locker room players, I never imagined you and Randy would end up with some many kids." Selene told John as she stood next to him. John looked at Selene and pocked her in the stomach.

"It was completely your fault; you just had to ignore me." John said smiling giving her a quick peck.

"Huh, I can't believe I broke all the Divas hearts when I finally put the wedding band on your finger, they thought you might back out." Selene said putting one of her hands over her heart.

"You're not even sorry." John said.

"I know." She said kissing him.

"Eww…mom." They turned to see Richard standing there.

"If you don't want to see cover your eyes." John said.

"But, Dad girls have cooties." He said Selene raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really." She said. She went to grab him and began to kiss him all over his cheeks.

"Mom." Richard said.

"So I have cooties, eh." She said. She tickled him and her other two children came to get her.

"No you don't, mom, stop I can breathe." Richard said.

'Tickle him more, mom." Little Kathy told her.

"Yeah, go mom." Alex said.

"You guys get into fights and you don't wait for the rest of us." Randy said as he came in. John smiled and gave as he was getting his kids.

"Oh really." Iris said as her kids came in to rough house with their cousins.

Later Iris and Selene stood with their husbands looking at their kids play and they loved every second of it.

**The End **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **The ends of this one-shot and I hope you guys like it, like I enjoyed making it.**


End file.
